Sharlene and Linda in Venice
In another one of HF's two-hander episodes, Sharlene McAllister and her daughter, Linda Annunzio spend some quality mother and daughter time in their new home of Venice, Florida. This marks the final appearance of Kate Mulgrew and Jocelyn Seagrave as Sharlene McAllister and Linda Annunzio respectively. Scene As it is clear from the scenery, the setting is not Boston, but the city of Venice, Florida. One of the most lovely beach towns on the Gulf coast, this gem of a city is a perfect setting for this episode. Walking along the beach is Sharlene McAllister, who had moved to Venice a few weeks previous. She and her daughter, Linda Annunzio, are enjoying the surf and watching the seagulls on the beach. Sharlene looks at her daughter. She is proud of her, but she is also sad. Linda picks up on it. LINDA: Mom, what is eating you? SHARLENE: Nothing, dear. It's nothing. LINDA (knowingly): Don't give me that, Mom. I know what it is, I am sure of it. It's the fact that Rafael and I got married in the City hall, isn't it? SHARLENE: Yes, it is that, I admit. LINDA: I know it hurts, Mom, that you didn't give me a huge wedding with all the fanfare, but you forget one thing. SHARLENE: What is it, honey? LINDA: You and Daddy DID give me a huge wedding with all the fanfare. SHARLENE: When was that? LINDA (smiling sadly at the memory): When I married Shawn. SHARLENE: I guess I forgot that, darling. Oh, my dear, what has happened to us? LINDA: What happens to all of us, Mom. Life happened. First Daddy died, then Shawn died; and then, we continued on with life. It's how things always work out. SHARLENE: I so miss your father. LINDA: I know you do, Mom. I miss Daddy, and I also miss Shawn a lot, but I also know that we cannot wallow in grief. Daddy would not want that, and I know Shawn did not want it. So we had to forge on with life. It's what is expected of us. SHARLENE: I never thought that I would fall in love with Florida. LINDA: Me neither, us growing up in New England, but we took it in stride, didn't we? SHARLENE: That we did, honey. And Venice is such a lovely city. LINDA (brightening): You know, where we live is called Venice Island, right? SHARLENE: I did not know that. LINDA: Yes, we are on the Island of Venice. On the bypass is called North Venice, mainly the area around Jacaranda Blvd. But this is the more charming part of Venice. SHARLENE: It's all beautiful. I went to Centennial Park last night and watched some of the band playing in the gazebo. LINDA: Yeah, I was working for a couple of hours at the hospital. Fortunately, I saw you and Rafael stopped by. SHARLENE: He is so wonderful to you, my dearest. LINDA: Yep, I love him, Mom, and I am glad you love him too. SHARLENE: I do. Rafael is also a good cook. LINDA: Isn't he? His ziti is tremendous. SHARLENE: I had some last night when I was awake. LINDA: I am glad. He told me. SHARLENE: I am glad you two are open to me living with you. LINDA: Rafael told me that you are most welcome. SHARLENE: Shall we go out to dinner, love? LINDA: Yes, we should. I saw an Irish restaurant over on Venice Avenue. It's perfect! SHARLENE: Well, lead the way, my darling. (Mother and Daughter walk to Linda's car, and they go to Venice Avenue. Sharlene is feeling a lot better and realizing that her daughter is happy and, amazingly, so is she. The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes